Of Angels and Demons
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: [Plese Read Profile!] Sequel to 'A Powerful Mind! High school's over, college is almost over, and something's wrong with the world. Plus, Kandi's got a secret! Wanna know what is? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Of Angels and Demons

By: CyborgAngel22

Author's Note: The sequel to 'A Powerful Mind'. I know that the ending wasn't up to everybody's expectations, but that's because I was making a sequel, and here it is. Same rules apply angsty, songfic, and all!

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Static Shock, it belongs to KidsWB so don't sue me for it! I only own my OOCs!

Chapter 1: Kandi's Secret

Kandi sighed as she sat in Burger Fool, waiting for Richie. Knowing him, he was off on another mission with Static. They had graduated two weeks ago, and now things were getting rocky with their relationship. Richie would often go out patrolling with Static, and Kandi was very worried about her health. Her coughs were getting worse, sometimes to the point where she would be bed-ridden. It was already hard enough for her to keep a job, but now the bills for medication and doctors were getting to her. Her cell phone started ringing and she groaned at who it was. "Dammit Richie…" she muttered

She flicked open the phone. "Hello?" she aksed

"Kandi?" asked Richie "It's me."

"Don't tell me, you have to cancel."

"Sorry, it's just that well…being who I am and all…"

"I understand, just go do what you need to do."

"Kandi I-"

She quickly shut the phone and began silently crying on the table of the restaurant. "If only I still had my powers…" she whispered

Gear sighed and looked up the moon. Kandi is pissed, big time, and he knew it. He had blown her off the third time this week, and she was trying to reach him for something. Problem was there were times when he didn't want to see her. Kandi was turning pale, her body was a bit thinner, and she was sick a lot. The doctor's couldn't tell what as wrong, but Kandi was getting worse and worse by the month. When they talked lately, she threw her frustrations on him, and he knew it really wasn't her fault, but was the medication she was taking. Static just looked over at him. "You gonna be ok?" he asked

"Yeah, fine." He answered

With that he left and Static sighed. He was in denial, and the electrified superhero knew that things were about to get worse before they got better. As soon as he got close to Gear, an explosion caught their attention. Backpack was going crazy and Gear read quickly what was going on. "This is no bang baby attack." He said

As they flew down towards Alva industries, a blast sent them hurling backwards. A silhouetted figure came out and had the physical attributes of a girl. As the figure stepped out of the fire, it was a girl, with long brown hair and red eyes. She wore some kind of Chinese outfit, and she had a few disks in her hand. "Too easy…" she muttered

A shock from Static caused her to drop them. She growled as she looked at Static and Gear, flying in for a landing. Her eyes glowed and she clapped her hands together above her head. Two large hands came out of the ground and its hands smacked together, hitting Gear. Static was fortunate enough to get away. The girl's eyes glowed again and she created a large, sharp dagger coming straight for him. Lucky for him, Static's flying skills were superior, however, Gear wasn't was lucky. After icing up and breaking the rock, he was also visited by the dagger. He was hit in the shoulder, where the shoulder and the arm connected. She looked at Static and made a barrage of rocks come down. With them occupied, she took her leave. After the dust cleared from the impact of the rocks, the girl was nowhere to be.

Kandi drove home from Burger Fool. She was already pissed off at Richie for blowing her off, but it was also hot. She stopped at an intersection and watched as people passed. She felt a chill up her back and she looked behind her. There was nothing but a bunch of cars and she got a paranoid feeling. Turning the corner, she could've sworn she saw Aragog in the corner of her eye. That almost caused her to drive in the wrong lane. She swerved before she almost got hit by a truck. She then pulled over to the side and sat there to take a few deep breaths. She leaned back into her seat and sighed. "Gotta be the heat…" she muttered

'_Don't count on it.'_ Said a voice

She bolted up quickly and banged her head. "Dammit!" she yelled

Kandi rubbed her head and looked around. There was nothing there, but she still felt paranoid. She laid her head on the steering wheel and the sun's rays beat down on her head. "I gotta tell Richie…" she muttered, "This is starting to affect my driving…"

She started the car back up again and got back on the road. Kandi was going to go back to her apartment and take a nap. She had a test the next day, and she felt too weak to take it. She took a quick glance to the bottle of pills on the passenger side. It was the medicine for her disease. She had a new type of disease that was making her weak. She was lucky to work in a tailor shop, and her boss understood her situation, so sometimes she was allowed to take her work home to do it there while she was sick. Kandi stopped at the gate to show her ID, and then continued on to the parking lot.

Richie leaned back in his seat and groaned. He was 22, working at Alva Industries, and he was having trouble with his love life. His life as Gear was becoming more frequent. Thieves were the usual thing for Dakota, but then there were the break-ins to the museum. It was annoying that they had never thought about the silent alarms. Richie sighed and went back to work on his component for Alva. He could remember the argument that Virgil and he had over working for Alva, but his son, Edwin had taken over, so it wasn't as bad. However, Richie couldn't understand how Edwin could hire so many people who couldn't fix such simple computer chips. Of course, he was a super genius, so that's why he was hired. He sat up and picked up his phone. He dialed Kandi's phone number and prepared for her to hang up on him. In four rings, she picked up the phone, and then hung up quickly. He rolled her eyes at her gestures and then called back three more times before she picked up the phone. "What do you want?" she asked, coldly

"I'm sorry." He answered

"Instead of making me wait, you can tell me ahead of time that you can't make it."

"I'm always on call, you know that. It's my job to-"

"Protect the people of Dakota, I know. I wish that you could just take off just once."

"Then Virg and I won't be a team."

"I need to tell you something and you're cracking jokes."

"Well then tell me already."

"Not over the phone, come and see me and I'll tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's a secret and I don't want you to get worried at work."

"Is it bad or good?"

"Combination of both."

"Kandice, just tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you unless you come and see me."

"Geez, you're acting like we're still in high school."

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me, then just hang up right now and don't come and see me."

"Quit being a brat."

"What! Did you just call me a brat!"

"If the shoe fits…"

"Foley!" said a voice

Richie looked up to see his supervisor looking over at him with a menacing glare. "Kandi, I'll be over around 8 or 8:30, I love you but I gotta go, bye."  
He hung up the phone quickly. His supervisor walked over to his station and looked at his work. Howard was a man that really hated Richie. He worked hard and always got his work done. The only flaw he had was his long conversations on the phone with his girlfriend, and the fact that he disappeared at times. "Foley, you know our policy on personal calls." Said Howard

"Yes sir." Said Richie, "It's just that-"

"No more excuses! I don't' want to see you on that phone making personal calls unless it's an emergency, got it!"

"Yes…"

"Good, now get back to work!"  
As his supervisor walked away, Richie flipped him off. _'Jackass…'_ he thought

Kandi lay on her couch and stared up at the ceiling. She was waiting for Richie, but she knew not to keep expectations up. He was always on call, and disappears when he was needed. Telling her big two secrets was going to take a lot to do. She knew that she had to talk to Riche alone. If she told during work, then he would go ballistic. A knock at the door made her tumble off the couch and onto the floor. "In a minute…" she said, flatly

She got up and opened the door. There stood Richie with a bouquet of flowers. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was only buying them to say that he was sorry. She invited him and she shut the door behind him. "Bouquet for the most beautiful woman in Dakota." He said

She kissed him on the cheek and took the bouquet into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." She said, "Not that you don't do that anyway."  
She grabbed a vase and began filling it with water. "So what's so important that you couldn't tell me at work?" asked Richie

"In a minute." She said

She picked up some scissors and began cutting off the stems. "Well I went to the doctor…" she said

"So?" asked Richie

"Richie!"

"Ok…just kidding around."

"Anyway, I went to my…lower checkup doctor and she had some interesting news…"

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you're gonna take it."  
Kandi walked out of the kitchen and stood there in the doorway. "Well…the doctor said…I…I'm…." she started

"Kandi?" he asked

"I'm pregnant ok!"

"Is that all? I thought that you were...pregnant! How did that happen!"

"Well, a man and woman get together and-"

"I know that part! I mean…wow…I'm gonna be a dad…"

"So…you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? That is the greatest news I've ever heard!"

"You shouldn't be too happy because-"

Richie opened his shockvox and answered it. "Richie! Come in!" said Virgil

"What is it?" he asked

"I need you right now. Something really freaky is happening at the museum."

"Give me a moment, bro."  
He ran up to her and kissed her. "I love you…and our son…or daughter…" he said

"But Richie-"

He pressed a finger to her lips and hugged her tight. "Tell me later." He said, "Don't worry so much."  
He ran out quickly and shut the door behind him. She sighed and looked at the door with a sorrowful look. "I'm dying…" she whispered


	2. Going Under

Chapter 2: Going Under

AN: If anybody's been wondering where I've been I've got one word for you: college. I haven't had time to update, but since I'm on break, I'll try to finish. Anyway, this chapter introduces a new OOC, but she's very angsty too. I hope you like her.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

Kandice held her swelling stomach. The tension between her and Richie was getting thick. After finding out that she was having twins, he seemed happy, but she wasn't convinced. She could tell in his eyes that he was wondering a bit. He was part of the Justice League, so there were so many beautiful women, he could just leave her. Then again, she thought that maybe this was all in her head. She was trying to convince herself that she was attractive, and maybe the feelings she was having was her hormones. Sighing, she got up from her desk and handed in her exam. The college she was going to was demanding things that she wasn't emotionally ready for. But, she got through them, because of the help she received from Sharon. She understood her emotions, her having her own son. Kandi looked around for a moment, feeling as if she was being followed. Shrugging, she got into her car and drove off. While gripping her hands on the steering wheel, she watched couples go by. She often wondered maybe some things weren't meant to be. "No…it has to be…" she muttered, "He has to be the one to raise them…"

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

A girl with long black hair and red eyes fed Aragog his food. Her face showed complete loyalty, but her eyes reflected resentment. She stood up and walked away from him. Her eyes scanned the zombies that had served him. So many souls, and she was the only one that had followed him of her own free will. Her fingers tightened into a fist. "I can't do this anymore…" she muttered

She walked up to her room and looked at her body in disgust. The last thing she wanted was to look like her counterpart, Kandice, but her body was made to be the antithesis of her. She traced her fingers down her face and then scratched hard, breaking skin. As the blood dripped down her face, she smirked at the scar it would leave. "Mary…" said a voice

She turned to see Hotstreak looking at her. His cold eyes reflected the disgust in her eyes. "What?" she asked, flatly

"Lord Aragog requests you." He answered

She scoffed and brushed past him. "Bastard…" she muttered

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Kandice closed the balcony doors. The rain had gotten in and got part of the carpet soaked. She stood in front of the door for a minute, looking at her tear-stained face. She had been crying again. She didn't know whether to confront Richie or not. She was worried that Supergirl was coming on to Richie. She had seen the looks she had given him, and Kandi had given her sneer looks. She turned away and went to the kitchen. Something like this made her eat ice cream. Opening the door, she felt the snowy air hit her cheeks, and it felt constricting against her hot, salty tears. She picked up a half-gallon of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and pulled out a spoon. Walking into her bedroom, she looked at the spot where Richie threw the teddy bear he bought her at the carnival only a year ago. Her fingers lightly touched the white fur, and she hugged it as she sat in bed with her ice cream. One of the children kicked and she rubbed her stomach. "Maybe everything will get better when you two are born." She said

Her eyes went over to the bottle of prescription pills and she sniffed. "That's if I live after having you two." She said

She could remember the doctor talking about the risk she was taking. Giving birth to twins would be a strain on her already weak body, and could possibly kill her. The disease had already weakened her body, so much that she had days that she didn't want to get out of bed. There was a crash and she looked over in the bathroom to see the pot in the window fall on the ground. Sighing, she got out of bed, and immediately stumbled to the floor. Her legs were weakened and shaking. "Damn…I'll have to get that later…" she said, with a bit of venom in her voice

Climbing back up in bed, she rubbed her stomach, calming the twins. "You two are ok." She said, "I'm the one that's sick."

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

Mary's face scrunched up as she felt Aragog's fingers trailing her sides. Of all the things she hated, the one thing she hated the most was being in his presence. He never gave her life, she just requested a host body. As she turned to face him, she gave a fake smile. The body he had chosen was a handsome one, but she never wished to see it. She was one of the few that saw his true form. She knew underneath all of the handsome faces, there was a grotesque, demonic face. The few that did know his true face, knew that they were in debt, since they were cursed to serve him. She slowly slipped out of his grip, and straightened her leather skirt. He smirked at her and then sat back down. The apartment complex they shared was full of his mindless minions. All of them acted like normal people, but if any intruder had invaded their space, they were instructed to kill. "I need you to find out where that brat is." He said

"What for?" asked Mary

"One of those children…they're mine."  
Mary blinked at him, then scrunched up her face in disgust. Aragog just chuckled. "Not like that, my dear." He said, "I put my essence in one of the twins she is carrying. All you have to do is watch her."

"And report?"

"Of course, and when the children are born, you take on of them away."

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Kandice placed a pin in her hair. She was going to one of Richie's charity balls. The funny part was, neither one of them were rich, but he was an employee and she was his girlfriend, so she had to go. As she stared at her face, she felt like crying. Before agreeing to this, she had a fight with Richie. She didn't imply anything, but she was suspicious of his relationship with Stargirl. She had given so many looks, and he had looked back at her with the same demeanor. Finally getting herself together, she walked into the living room, where her keys lay. As of right now, they were not talking until they reached the party. Both of them knew they needed room to cool down. She picked up the keys and left the apartment. Walking down the stairs was a bit of a strain on her body. She already used most of her energy getting ready. She would never tell Richie that she was sick, she absolutely refused it. The last thing she wanted to tell him that she was terminally ill. Kandi knew that he would leave her after that. Her hands shakily put the key in the keyhole. She knew her energy was almost spent. She then got into the car and began driving off. All she could think about in the car was Stargirl. She knew something was going on, and she was determined to find out.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_


	3. Birth of a Prophecy

Chapter 3: Birth of a Prophecy

Kandice watched the people as they 'mingled' with each other. She, on the other hand, leaned on the balcony, drinking fruit punch. Because of her pregnancy, anything dealing with alcohol is out. The twins noticed Kandi's slight resentment and kicked. She smirked and rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you two." She said

She looked up at Richie talking to Courtney and sighed. She then took the drink and dumped it over the balcony. "Ashes to ashes…" she muttered

"And dust to dust." Said a voice

She turned to see a woman wearing an all-black dress walked next to her. She had short hair like she did, and blonde highlights, but Kandi couldn't see her eyes, due to the fact that she was wearing sunglasses. "Shakespeare fan?" she asked

"Oh no." answered Kandi, "Just thinking…"  
The girl looked over at the two blondes talking. "What a croc." She said, "Two blondes living happily ever after…"

Kandi turned and looked out on the streets of Dakota. The girl got close to her ear. "If I were you…I would've strung him up by his neck by now." She whispered

Kandi gasped and turned towards him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, shakily

"Your boyfriend's cheating ways." She answered

"I-I don't-"

"Don't try to deny it…Richie Foley is the man you're destined to be with."

"Who…who are you?"

"You will give birth to two sons, one good, one evil. You're going to die very soon so you won't know the outcome of the battle that will happen. Your death will be Richie's downfall. He'll forget his sons, and that's when the true prophecy will reveal itself."

Kandi's knees became weak and she grabbed the railing for support. The girl leaned down to her eye level. "You, my dear Kandice, needs to think about the one you're going to be with at the end of your miserable existence." She said

Her knees got weak under her and she passed out.

Richie sat by Kandi's side as she continued to sleep. He hadn't been able to find her at the party for at least a half-hour, but then found her passed out in the rain. He quickly took her into his car, soaking wet, he drove her to the nearby hospital. There, she was diagnosed with a high fever. The doctor had called her foolish for even attempting to go to a party in her condition. Richie asked what he meant by it, but he was brushed off, saying that he was not her family, and wasn't entitled to know what her condition was. He cursed himself a thousand times for talking to Courtney instead of paying attention to Kandi. She coughed and then moaned. The pills the doctor gave him, he ordered him to make her take it every four hours. The medicine was Altace, a blood pressure medicine, and the simple bottle of aspirin. He was curious to find out if Kandi had blood pressure, but that couldn't be the case. He looked around the house, and found no trace of whatever medication she had been taking before. She had taken it for her coughs, but now her condition seemed to have gotten worse. His fingers ghosted over her facial features. "Kandi…why won't you tell me…" he muttered

"She's not going to tell you." Said a voice

He turned around and his eyes widened. There was an exact duplicate of Kandice standing there! She looked exactly like her, except she had red eyes and her hair was shorter. She pointed at him. "You will be the worst father to them…you shall help stain their hands with blood." She said

"What…?" he started

She turned away from him and disappeared into the darkness.

_Kandi walked up a dirt road. Her hair blew in the wind, and she looked at all the dead trees around her. The road seemed endless, because she had been walking since she passed out. She felt alone, and it was a horrible feeling. When she started this journey, she realized that she wasn't pregnant, just a normal college student. She looked up to see a house, old and out in the middle of nowhere. She pushed the rusty gate, and cut her finger on the hard metal. She sucked her finger as she kept walking. The empty front yard was creeping her out. She pressed her fingers against the angel statue and felt the ice coming from it. Kandi proceeded to the stairs and found herself at the big doors. Pushing it open, she found the foyer empty. She called out, put found nobody there. Going to the fireplace, she found a dusty picture of a little boy and his two parents. "What are you doing here!" asked a fierce voice_

_She turned around to see an old man with a cane giving her an evil glare. "I…uh…the door…" she stuttered_

"_What about it?" he asked_

"_It was open…I got lost…and…I can't remember…"  
The old man squinted his eyes to get a closer look at her. "Step into the light." He said_

_She nodded and walked into the small light that was given. His eyes widened and he stepped back a few steps. "It can't be…" he muttered_

"_What?" she asked, "Did I do something wrong."  
The old man then turned back to his usual calm demeanor. He turned to his armchair and sat down. Out of nowhere came a dog, growling at her. She gasped and stepped back a few feet. "Ace!" yelled a voice_

_Out of nowhere came a young man with black hair and blue eyes grab the dog before it bit her. "Ace!" yelled the old man,"Down!"_

_The dog stopped growling, and Kandi just sighed. "Who's this?" asked the black-haired teen_

"_This…this is Areis' mother…"_

"_That's impossible! You told me that she died when the boys were only a few months old!"_

"_Excuse me, but what are you the two of you talking about?" asked Kandi_

_The old man grunted and pet the dog named Ace. "You don't know, do you?" he asked_

_Kandi merely shrugged, she didn't even know who the old guy was. The manor she was in looked familiar, but everything else was just a blur._

Daisy sighed as she sat by Kandi's bedside. Richie had asked her to take time out and watch Kandi while he worked. At times, Daisy knew better than to ask questions. Virgil and Richie were both acting odd, but there was nothing she could do. She loved Virgil, and whatever she knew, she was content with. She sometimes worried, but he always seemed to come home to her in one piece. Richie and Kandi's situation was much different. She noticed their fighting, and she mentioned a woman named Courtney, but she had never seen the girl. Virgil did talk about her once, but only said that she was another college student that went to school in Gotham. Other than that, he never said anything about the situation. Daisy opened Kandi's mouth and put the medication down her throat, with the help of water. Why Richie wouldn't hire a nurse was beyond her. Whatever was going on between the two of them, she was determined to find out. This wasn't Richie's way of handling things. As she smoothed out the sheets, her fingers brushed Kandi's stomach. Daisy felt something strange coming from the stomach. It felt like a brush of energy, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She quickly snatched her hand back and looked at her hand. Everything felt normal, but she was still a bit creeped of what just happened

_Kandice walked with the old man across the living room. Next to her was the teenage guy that held back the dog. Kandi put a hand to her forehead. She was trying to remember why she was here, but she couldn't remember. "So you can't remember a thing?" asked the teenager, "Just your name?"_

_"Yeah, it' s Kandice, that's about it." She answered_

_"Do you know about your son?" asked the old man_

_"What son?" she asked_

_"Over twenty-one years ago you gave birth to two sons, Dante and Aries_

_Kandi just shook her had. "Sorry, not ringing any bells." She answered_

_The old man just nodded and walked into the kitchen. There, he told the teenager to go back to work. Ace stayed behind, next to his master. The look he gave Kandi was one of slight mistrust. She watched as the old man began taking teacups out of the cupboard. She walked over to him and the dog growled. "Ace…" he mumbled_

_"Let me help." She said, "I would make tea for…him…"_

_She felt her head get a slight headache. "Don't remember who 'he' is, do you?" asked the old man"_

_"No…" said Kandi, "Just…his name…Gear…doesn't fit right. Oh I'm sorry sir, I must be boring with you with my absent-mindedness."_

_"No, please tell me more."_

_"His face…he would wear a mask, I think he had this mechanical thing on his back…I'm sorry, that's all I can remember."_

_"The man you're describing. His name was Richie Foley, also known as Gear, a superhero."_

_Kandi gripped her head and walked towards the door. She found herself getting weak, and she fell on top of the teenager. She took a deep breath and got up. "Are you alright?" he asked_

_"Fine…" she muttered_

_"Bruce, maybe we should take her to a hospital."_

_Her eyes widened and she whipped around to look at him. "I remember you!" she said, "Bruce Wayne…but…you didn't look like that before…"_

_"You're not from this area…?" asked the teenager_

_"She's not from this time." Answered Bruce, "This is Kandice Harris, Josh's mother."  
The teenager eyed her up and down for a minute. "But Mr. Foley is so much older." He said_

_"Hey!" she said, "Richie's only 22! He's not that old!"_

_Kandi looked back at Bruce, and then sighed heavily. She stormed out of the kitchen. "This is stupid…" she muttered_

_She walked straight for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Bruce, a bit harshly_

_"Obviously away from you two." She answered, "This is too weird."_

Richie pulled the covers up over Kandice. He noticed that Daisy had ran out of the house quickly after talking to him about something that was about the twins. He didn't know what she meant by a strange energy, but he felt fine when he touched the twins. He was more concerned about Kandi's condition. The medicine seemed to be working, but there was no reaction from her brainwaves. He had checked them often by using backpack. From what he could see, there was no reaction in her whatsoever. It was as if her soul had left the plain of existence they were living on right now. He then shrugged it off as impossible. Even if her bang baby powers did come back, there was no way that she could do that. Her powers were basic psychic telepath and telekinesis. He sat out on the balcony, and could remember when the two of them were high school students. Everything was fine, it was just the two of them having regular lives. Being a college student and a father of twins was becoming a strain. He often looked at Stargirl as an option, but he wasn't sure. From what that mysterious girl said, he maybe needed to stick around, but then he began to remember what people would say about girls trying to 'pin' guys by having children by them. He knew Kandi didn't want to do anything like that; but then again, there were things that she kept from him. Whatever was causing her to sleep in a comatose-like state; he was determined to wake her up. With all the intelligence he had, he couldn't figure out that Kandi was sick. He looked at her, and she mumbled something in her sleep.

_Kandice growled under her breath as she thought about what Bruce and the other one said. She couldn't believe that she had twin sons, and she was in the future. There was no way that she could astral-project herself into another timeline. As she walked down the dirt road away from Wayne Manor, she could've sworn she felt somebody following her. She looked back, but nobody was there. She sighed and kept walking. When she got to Gotham, she was amazed at how everything looked. It was much different than what she remembered. Everything was so high-tech, and she was beginning to believe that Bruce Wayne was right. Passing a store, she looked at what she was wearing. A red midriff sweater with a brown mini-sikirt. She had a silver belly-button ring and three holes in one ear. She also had a sliver tongue ring. She stared at herself in complete shock. One minute, she was a pregnant mother to the biggest jerk in her life, now she was a skinny college student. She began to back up her thoughts as she wanted to know how she knew she was pregnant. She was pushed by somebody and she growled. Wanting to get to Dakota, she opted for not starting a fight. Looking around, she found herself lost. Opting to take a shortcut, she ran down an alleyway. There, she was surrounded by a gang dressed in clown outfits. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "And what are you guys supposed to be?" she asked_

_"Haven't you heard?" asked one_

_They began to circle her. "We're jokerz." Answered another_

_"Right…" said Kandice_

_One grabbed her from behind and she hit him in the balls. She then flipped him over on his back. "Slag her!" yelled one_

_One came straight at her with a crowbar and she merely yanked it towards her and kicked the joker in the stomach. The girl joker came straight for her and she twisted her arm backwards and kicked her into a wall. "Anybody else wanna try me?" she asked_

_The other jokerz ran off in fear. She snapped her one arm out. "I thought so…" she muttered_

_She kept walking, having the uneasy feeling that somebody was following. Batman, who was planted on the wall the whole time, took off his camouflage. "You're right, she can take care of herself." He said_

_"Keep following her." Said Bruce, "If she's going where I think she is, she may need help."_

_"With what? She can take care of herself."_

_"She's lost in Gotham and if she dies in this timeline, who knows what can change in the past."_

Mary bowed to her master and put on a fake smile. For all the good it was, she didn't want to report the girl. She was weak and fainted, there was no honor in killing her that way. Mary did want the girl out of the way, but she didn't want to kill her the coward's way. Aragog crossed his leg and smirked. "What is your report?" he asked

"The girl…" she started, "She's very weak, and had fainted at the gala event, just as you said."

"Good, now my plan can get into motion."

"Sir?"

"She is supposed to die to create a new world. Amplifying her powers to the limit will kill her. It's the perfect time for me to do it, while she has lost conciousness. She has no idea that she has dark powers, just as I had asked Luthor to do."

"Sir?"

"When Luthor 'created' her, I told her to put some of my DNA in hers, meaning she hasa dark powers that should take years to develop. If I amplify it, then the prophecy will come true, and her two sons shall have it."


	4. Apologies and Revelations

Chapter 4: Apologies and Revelations

_Kandice rubbed her shoulders as she walked through the abandoned streets of Dakota. Over time, Dakota had merged with Gotham to make a bigger city. Everything looked like a historical landmark from this timeline. Her feet cracked against glass and she kept walking. "Hey bat boy, you can stop following me now." She said_

_Batman turned off his camouflage and jumped down to her. "How can you see me?" he asked_

"_Mind reader." She answered, "You don't hide your thoughts as well as Bruce can."_

"_Do you even know where you're going?"_

"_Richie…he's not that far from here…"_

"_Are you sure you want to do this? In this timeline, you're-"_

"_I know that! I just need to see for myself…"_

"_I never really got to know Gear, but I'm sure he's not as bitter as he is now."  
She nodded and kept walking. She knew the only place he would be at was the apartment that they lived in. Kandice was sure that Batman had stopped following her by now, considering that she could read his mind. She took her key out of her pocket and opened the door. Inside, she could see everything as she could barely remember. She could remember living in this house, but she couldn't really remember him. Her fingers traced the couch, the coffee table, and then she looked at the bed. Haunting memories came back of things she wanted to forget, crying bed, arguments, and lying alone. She took a glance into the bathroom and found it empty. Suddenly, she felt sick and fell to her knees. Looking at her hand, she saw herself going transparent then re-appearing as flesh and bone. Soon enough, her memories were slowly coming back. As she looked throughout the apartment, she found that everything the two had been working hard to keep together stay the same as it was a decade ago. She just found everything a mess, like their relationship wasn't working out, but she couldn't understand why. _

Richie took another drink and stared at the empty glass. He gave bitter laugh, thinking about how it reflected his true feelings. He couldn't take it anymore, the doctor appointments, the lying, the children, it was just becoming overwhelming. Kandice just laid there, sleeping, and he had to pay her hospital bills, make sure her IV was being fed in her body properly, plus handle being part of the Justice League. How he managed to get into a bar underage wasn't really important, but he called it curiosity. He concluded that many college kids come in here. He then thought about Courtney. She was cute, perk personality, and she wasn't lying to him. She was also a superhero, plus she had a figure that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Then, there was the suspicion that Virgil was giving him. He suspected that something was going on between him and Courtney, and he couldn't be anymore wrong. He never acted on his raging hormones, but the thought has crossed through his mind a couple of times. Richie got up and paid his fee, then left the bar. He sighed, thinking about how the hell he started drinking in the first place. "I don't see you as the liquor type." Said a voice

He turned and saw Courtney just sitting on her cycle. His eyebrows raised at the thought of her having one. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a black shirt that showed her stomach.

_Terry looked at the figure across from him. They two were them were eating at a burger place, and she looked down at her stomach. He had returned to see her a bit discouraged, and looking like she was going to cry. "Kandice?" he asked_

_She looked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile. "Just thinking…" she said_

_She took a bite in the burger and gave it an awkward look. "Not as good as McDonalds…" she said_

"_McDonalds?" asked Terry_

"_Before your time."_

_She sat back in the seat and looked outside. "Do you miss him?" asked Terry_

"_I dunno…I can't really say…" she answered, "Part of me wants to be in his arms…and the other part wants to kill him and wear his guts for garters."_

_Terry spluttered on his soda when Kandice made that last comment. She chuckled, then stood up. "We should get back." She said_

"_What for?" asked Terry_

"_I want to get back as soon as possible…maybe I can prevent this future from happening…"  
As the two of them stepped out of the burger place, Kandice clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Her body became transparent, then flesh again. "Kandice?" asked Terry_

"_We have go…now…" muttered Kandice_

_She slowly got up and walked down the street. "Do you hate him?" asked Terry_

_Kandice stopped and looked at her appearance in the store window. "You don't understand." She sighed, "He's starting to look at other girls…like that damn Stargirl."_

"_His wife?" asked Terry_

"_Wife! That two-timing…son of a…"_

"_He marries her after you die…or at least that what's Bruce tells me."_

_Kandice sighed and kept walking. "Are you going to be ok?" asked Terry_

"_Eventually…" She answered_

Richie groaned as he walked in the door. He had a throbbing headache from last night, and to make things worse, he had woken up next to Courtney. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Part of him felt bad, but it also felt good to get rid of the frustration that was building up. He trudged into the bedroom to see Kandice still sleeping there. Her comatose-like state was starting to arise suspicion, and Richie had to call her doctor for frequent house calls. She ended up on an IV machine with a brain monitor. Right now, he noticed that they were a bit higher than usual. Usual for Richie meant that the dormant case of brainwaves that went through the machine. Now, it seemed as if she were close to awakening. He went into the bathroom and looked at his saddened face in the mirror. After all the two of them went through, he had the nerve to go behind her back and sleep with Courtney, and have the nerve to feel good about it. All these mixed feelings he had were starting to affect his general being. He wanted to be with Kandice, she had understood him more than even Virgil did. She was having his children, but why didn't he love her like he used to? Courtney was different than Kandice was. She was perkier than she was, and she liked to go places that he wanted to go to. His heart hit a wall as he realized that he loved both women. He had no choice but to try and decided which one the one he was to be with. He turned around to Kandice to see her mumble something in her sleep.

_Kandice watched the scanner go up and down her body. She felt like a guinea pig that had been put on display. She hated getting x-rays, and with good reason. She hated it when people began asking questions. Some questions they asked were too personal for her to answer. She got up and got off the stretcher. She walked over to Bruce, who was examining the data. "Your body's disintegrating." He said_

"_What!" exclaimed Kandice, "That means that I'm…"_

"_Not exactly. My theory is you came here from the past and now you're going back."_

"_Oh…"_

_She leaned on the control panel and sighed. "Something wrong?" asked Bruce_

"_I'm not sure I want to go back." She said_

"_You don't have much of a choice in the matter. Your body's breaking down as we speak."_

"_Mmmm…there's so many things that's going to happen that I don't to."_

"_You mean like you dying?"_

_Kandice nodded and sighed again. She knelt down and pet Ace, who was willing to get a scratch behind the ears. "There is a cure for it." Said Bruce_

"_What's the catch?" she asked_

"_It was created in this timeline; it won't be made for another couple of decades."_

_She nodded again and went back to petting Ace, who seemed to be happy. Bruce got up and walked across the lair. She didn't seem to care much, because she wanted to enjoy the moment she had there. The old man returned with a syringe. "Kandice." He said_

_She looked up at him, and then at the syringe. "Is that the antidote?" she asked_

"_Yes, but I don't know how it will affect you in the past." He said_

_She sat there while Bruce gave her the treatment. She scrunched up her nose at the slight pinch she felt. No matter how many blood tests she got, she still hated to get needlework done on her body. She rubbed her arm and smiled. One good thing came out of it; she would be able to see her children born. She hugged the old man and he just glared at her. "Sorry." She said, walking off_

"_Where are you going?" he asked_

"_Where I belong." She answered_

_As she walked up the stairs, her body began disappearing. Bruce petted Ace. "Maybe time will change…" he muttered_

_The dog just whined at him. Apparently, he liked the attention Kandice had given him. _

Kandice felt heavy eyelids as she had awakened from her long slumber. The pain in her right arm jolted her awake. She saw an IV in her arm and she immediately pulled it out. That was one pain she didn't want to feel. She took off the cords that were planted on her head and turned off the brainwave machine. Her legs felt weak as she got out of bed. She gripped the nightstand, then the doorway to gain leverage. Her footsteps were wobbly, and she saw Richie just sleeping on the couch. When she tried to reach over, she fell over. Richie's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly to see Kandice trying to stand. "K-Kandi?" he asked

She gave a soft smile and nodded. He ran over to her and pulled her up, walking her over to the couch. Being quiet for about five minutes, he immediately held her as he did before all the complications came, and kissed her passionately. Kandice was first surprised, but then fell into it. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought, _'Why don't I feel like I used to?'_

Kandice could hear his thoughts, and then her body began to tense, despite the fact that she was kissing him. She knew that Courtney had something to do with his behavior, and she was determined to fix it.


End file.
